Battle of the Broken Shore
|forces2 = |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Moderate}} The Battle of the Broken Shore was the assault upon the Broken Shore within the greater Broken Isles by the forces of the Grand Alliance, New Horde, and other factions such as the Argent Crusade in response to the Tomb of Sargeras being re-opened by Gul'dan and the Burning Legion subsequently invading Azeroth. It was during this battle many heroes of both the Alliance and Horde were lost, such as King Varian Wrynn, Highlord Tirion Fordring, and Warchief Vol'jin. Preparations Upon the date of August ninth, King Varian Wrynn of the Grand Alliance, Warchief Vol'jin of the New Horde, and Highlord Tirion Fordring of the Argent Crusade called the majority of their faction's militaries to arms to assault the Broken Isles where the Tomb of Sargeras was recently re-opened by Gul'dan, and demons of the Burning Legion across Azeroth began rallying to. By sea and air via Bladefist Bay, Stormwind Harbor, various other Alliance and Horde ports as well as Argent Crusade ports, the Grand Alliance, New Horde, and Argent Crusade sailed and flew towards the fel-tainted lands. The Battle As the vessels of the mortal armies landed upon the Broken Shore, a bloody battle broke out between the Azerothian forces and those of the Legion. With the goal of reaching the Tomb of Sargeras in mind, the mortal forces slew many a demon until they reached the Black City, a vast city fortified by the Legion and overlooked by the Tomb. Realizing the city was too fortified, the Azerothian forces continued moving to the Tomb. Eventually, they would reach a certain pool of fel-corrupted lava where Highlord Tirion Fordring was found being suspended in the air by Gul'dan. Chanting that the Holy Light would save him, moments after, however, Krosus, a Doom Lord, appeared from the bottom of the pool of lava and began blasting Fordring with felfire out his mouth. Tirion appeared to be dead before Gul'dan canceled his suspension spell, dropping him into the pool of lava. After which, the forces of the Alliance and Horde attacked the Doom Lord, and eventually killed him—Gul'dan, however, made his way to the Tomb. Marching their way up to the Tomb after Gul'dan, the Azerothian forces eventually reached Gul'dan in front of the Tomb of Sargeras, summoning a vast amount of Legion soldiers—primarily Felguards. The Alliance forces positioned right before him, while the Horde fought atop a ledge overlooking the area where Gul'dan was. Atop where the Horde was fighting, Vol'jin was fatally wounded by a Legion soldier. Sylvanas quickly rushed to him, and before losing consciousness Vol'jin ordered her to not let the Horde die. Following, Sylvanas sounded a horn and called upon the Val'kyr to take the deceased Horde soldiers and the Horde was forced to pull back, which subsequently made the Alliance, too. At this moment, however, it appeared the Horde simply abandoned the Alliance. After the Horde retreated, so too did the Alliance; escaping via the vessels they took that weren't destroyed. One of the Alliance gunships, the Skyfire, however—which King Varian Wrynn, Genn Greymane and the most up-front forces of the Alliance were to board—was nearly taken to the ground as Gul'dan summoned a Fel Reaver just as the Alliance attempted to escape. Varian, hanging off a deployable ladder, attempted to get up after Greymane told him to take his hand. Continuing to be rocked around and not let up the ladder due to the Fel Reaver attacking the gunship, Varian quickly took a moment of contemplation before handing Greymane a letter for his son, Anduin Wrynn, and tossing himself off the ladder to destroy the Fel Reaver. Varian, after drawing his sword and plunging it into the head of the Fel Reaver, was tossed to the ground just as the Fel Reaver was killed, and the Skyfire flew off. With Gul'dan and his force of demons right before him, Varian slaughtered as many demons ruthlessly as he could all before two Felguards impaled him in the back and forced him to kneel before Gul'dan. Gul'dan eyed Varian, and said; :"You will be remembered. As the king who sacrificed his life... for nothing." To which Varian replied, :"For the Alliance." Right before Gul'dan overloaded Varian's body with overwhelming Fel Magic, letting him crumble to pieces before him. Aftermath When the Skyfire returned to Stormwind City, King Genn had Varian's letter brought to Anduin Wrynn, who was soon crowned King of Stormwind and held a funeral for his late father and former King. Meanwhile, Sylvanas Windrunner meets Vol'jin in the throne room of Orgrimmar where he was seen bandaged with a fel-tainted wound due to the stab during the battle. After explaining to Sylvanas that the Loa spirits told him he didn't have long to live, he proclaimed he did not trust her, however, named her the next Warchief of the New Horde due to a Loa vision he received. Vol'jin then died on the throne, and Sylvanas took the title of Warchief. After which, Sylvanas looked over a large amount of Horde soldiers and announced that Vol'jin was dead, and asked who among them would avenge him, to which they all replied with chanting various war cries. After, the forces of Azeroth prepared for a final retaliation against the Burning Legion to stop the invasion. Category:Battles Category:Burning Legion Category:Events